Oh Dear
by Vixeria
Summary: The Boov are known for showing a few select emotions, but they are far from displaying every HUMAN emotion there is. For a human, there's a whole rainbow - could Tip's friend be right? Could Oh really only show just a few of those human emotions?
1. I Propose An Experiment

**_Oh Dear..._**

* * *

It's been a few years and Gratuity Tucci is finally at the beautiful age of sixteen. With school still being a struggle, her friend "Oh" still his normal Boovi self, things were pretty much settled. Until...her friend had the most interesting idea.

"Oh, come on, Tip," she said to her friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They were on their way home from school when her friend spoke up about it. "Not a whole lot of us know the Boov. The least you can do is introduce us!"

Tip gave her friend a look. "I know _exactly_ what you're asking for, and no means no. You'll only embarrass both him and me, and you might even hurt him."

Her friend was a science genius – she wasn't going to lie. The girl had a knack for discovering things and her latest idea was sure to land her some sort of prize winnings. The girl proposed that Boov could not feel but a select few emotions, but Gratuity immediately shot down that idea. She was pretty sure that Boov had the capability of feeling every emotion.

"Then how about this," her friend proposed, " _you_ do the experiments, and I'll sit back and watch."

" _No_ ," was Gratuity's firm answer. "Look, you and the others don't even like the Boov. I don't understand why you're pressuring me into doing this for you. My friend isn't here to play games with, and I'm not going to betray him simply because you're curious."

Her friend frowned but let the subject drop. "So, are you stopping by the lab tomorrow?" Gratuity shook her head.

"No," she replied, "I promised Oh that I'd show him around some of my favorite arcade places."

The girl shrugged and waved goodbye, "Suit yourself! I'll catch ya' later, Tip. Say hello to your Boov friends for me." Tip rolled her eyes. She knew for a fact that her friends all teased her behind her back about being friends with a Boov.

The Boov really integrated themselves with the public. Sadly, not every human being was willing to accept the idea of them living there, especially considering the fact that they pretty much abducted every human on the planet and forced them all to live in Australia. She was pretty sure that there were still a lot of others out there who just didn't quite agree with them living on the planet. In fact, there were small riots here and there – places where the Boov honestly couldn't step foot in simply because of their species.

Tip sighed as she hung her coat on rack next to the front door. "I'm home!" She called, but no one answered. Instead, her cat, Pig, came running out from a corner and happily greeted her in the kitchen. "Hey, Pig, have you seen Mom today?"

She happened to take a glance at the fridge – there was a note hanging there. Lately, that seemed like that's all there ever was…notes. She knew her mother was busy with work as well as with her new boyfriend, but she always got the feeling that her mother just simply didn't have much time for her anymore.

She pulled out the communicator that Oh had given her and tapped on the transparent glass screen. It made an interesting little ringing noise that sounded like popping bubbles before it showed a miniature holograph of Oh. "Hey, Oh!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Gratuity Tucci!" He cried, "You are the home now, right?"

"Yup," she said with a nod of her head, "you know you can call me Tip, right?"

"Oh, uh, yes! Oh is just so use to Gratuity Tucci, it is odd not calling her Tip," his speech was still a little funny to her, but he was slowly growing accustomed to their ways. "What be for this graph call?"

It pleased her to know that Oh seemed to be rather enthusiastic about her calling him. She reached into the fridge to grab some cold pizza before she thought better of it. "You wanna' come over?" She asked. "My mom will be working late tonight, so I'm gonna' be a little lonely."

"Oh yes!" He cried with happiness, turning a rather slight shade of pink. "Oh will be coming by way now!" And so he hung up. She really had to get him to work on his "phone" skills.

For a moment, she paused. What if her friend was right and Oh really could only feel a select number of emotions. It seemed to her that Oh could only feel one emotion at a time, too. There were times were he changed a whole assortment of colors, but really, she had no way of knowing.

Out of curiosity, she decided to go ahead and try experiment number one. What could be the harm?

* * *

 _Soooo, this is my first attempt at a "Home" story. I've only watched the movie twice, and each time it has been enough to get me tearing up a bit. I think it's time to put my fantasies into play. Just as a warning, I'm not sure what the rating will be. It COULD change - I'm known for my naughty thoughts. Soooo..._

 _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. X3 Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, though!_


	2. Experiment 1: Ice Cold!

**_Oh Dear...  
_** _Experiment #1: Ice Cold!_

* * *

"Hey, Oh," she said as she took some popcorn from the bowl sitting in Oh's lap. They were watching some "chic flick" movie that Oh seemed insanely engrossed in.

"Your boxes are so colorful!" He exclaimed, "Tell Oh, how do you get those miniature people inside?"

Tip laughed at his question. "They're 'moving pictures'. They're made from recordings."

"Oh...Oh doesn't quite understand - so these tiny people are not real?" He questioned.

"No...I mean, yes, they're real, but they are recorded," she replied. "Oh, I was wondering..."

Oh finally looked up at her, "Can Boov...how are Boov created?" She asked. She _was_ going to ask about the emotions, but she didn't want to know just yet. In fact, she didn't know a whole lot. "I know you told me that you're usually in a baking oven, but..."

"Boov are created-" And from that point on, Oh went on a complete talking spree. She had been so engrossed with what he was saying that they had both actually lost track of time. It was when her mother called that she actually wondered why her mother hadn't been home just yet.

"Tip, honey," she said over the phone, "would you mind if I spent the night at a friend's house? There's some cold pizza in the fridge, and I will have my cell phone on all night in case you get lonely."

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Tip asked her. She looked over the counter to see Oh inspecting the tv again. "Would it be okay if my friend stayed with me tonight?"

"Is your friend a boy?" Her mother asked.

She didn't know how to answer that. "No?" Luckily, her mother didn't hear the question in her voice.

"Alright, then, honey! Stay safe, and make sure you lock everything, okay? I promise to be back in the morning - though it might be a little late," she said.

"Okay!" Tip said enthusiastically. She looked at the wall clock - it was still pretty early. "Catch ya' later, Mom, love you." After she hung up, she immediately went over to the livingroom and watched as Oh tried to work the remote control. "Hey, Oh, you ever have a freezie shake?"

"What's that?"

She wondered if Boov could get headaches. She made up a quick slushie that she put two straws in and walked to the livingroom. She took a small slurp - pretty sure that she didn't want a brain freeze. "Just slurp through the straw."

Oh did it, and after a small slurp, his eyes lit up and he quickly chugged it. He looked up at her, and she just stared, wide-eyed. "H-How did you do that?" She asked.

"It was very cold," he commented, "but very flavorful! Do you have more?"

She laughed and made him another. Unfortunately, on his fifth slushie...he turned a pale blue. He froze in spot and she stared at him. He didn't move for quite some time and she began to worry. When he came to, he shivered and she immediately went to go get a blanket when she realized that he was still an icey blue color. "I guess freezie shakes are bad for Boov."

She laughed as she snuggled into the blanket with him. She his _skin_ was like ice, so she cuddled him closer. Stripes of pink began to flow over his skin and she wondered what it meant.

Experiment number one was a success. "I d-do no-ot think fr-freezie sha-kes like Oh." She laughed.

"That's usually called a brain freeze, but for you, it's a little different. From now on, let's try to keep it down to just one, okay?" He nodded as best he could, wrapping his arms around her waistline and grabbing some of her warmth. He shivered for a while longer before his temperature was finally brought down.

Who knew Boov could drink three slushies back-to-back before getting a brain freeze?

* * *

 _Soooooooooo, another chapter. X3 Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I'd get any this quickly. Sorry it took me so long to update. It's the weekend already, and I've been so busy! This story is going to need a lot of fine-tuning, but to be honest, I kinda just threw this chapter in there. I couldn't decide what I wanted as the first experiment... It was either "Freezie Shake" or "Lemons". XD_

 _I know it was a little short, but the next one is going to be **much**_ _longer!_


End file.
